


Legacy

by Lokitty01



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokitty01/pseuds/Lokitty01
Summary: When Kakashi was younger, he had to suffer physical and sexual abuse at the hands of his father, Sakumo. Now, adopted by Minato and Kushina, Kakashi attends Konoha high. His Best Friends, Asuma and Kurenai try their best to protect him, but can they protect him from himself?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This story contains discussion of past physical/sexual abuse and mentions of self harm and suicide. And VERY bad language.   
> Please keep this in mind while reading.

The dim moonlight cast from the curtain- drawn window illuminated the boy’s hollow features, light glistening off the tears rolling down his pale cheeks. The boy shook with the anxiety gripping his heart, the hateful words tearing apart his mind. The razor blade stood a stark contrast against his soft inner thigh, pressing down to the point of drawing beads of bright red blood. The boy, age 15 years and incredibly skinny for his 5’6’’ height- which seemed small for how small he had compressed himself  in the corner of his room. 

 

‘You deserve this’ he heard, the echos of other teenages from his dreaded highschool assaulting his brain. ‘ You might as well kill yourself you dumb faggot’ another boy’s voiced mocked as he walked down the hallway. Things were thrown at him by the large assholes from the football team. Other students would look on him- sometimes with pity, other times with disgust, and the teacher bared witness to all of it but they didn’t care, no one cared for him- That’s not true. His mother and his father loved him, they told him every day- THEY'RE LIARS a vicious voice in his head screamed. THEY'RE NOT EVEN YOUR REAL PARENTS, YOU DUMB WHORE. YOUR REAL MOM IS DEAD AND YOUR FATHER US-

 

The silver haired boy gasped, as if in physical pain, curling further around himself. Yes, he deserved this, that had only been confirmed. He dug the razor deeper into his soft inner thigh, whimpering as the pain assaulted his senses. But he only cut deeper, carving those same words into his body; ‘Whore’, ‘Slut’, ‘Worthless’. After 30 minutes his legs were a mess of cuts- none too deep to bleed heavily, he didn't want his parents knowing. Afterwards, he was left shaking and gasping in pain. ‘This is what you deserve’ he told himself. ‘ Youre nothing but a worthless whore and nobody loves you’. A final tear slipped past his eyes- one blinded by an incident in his childhood- yes incident is the word for slicing his own eye with a knife. He shivered with the memory.

 

For a long time after that, he just layed there, mind blank and somewhat appeased for now. Finally however he gathered the strength to grab the paper towels he had brought to his room just for this purpose and wiped away the evidence. He stashed the soiled towels at the bottom of his trash can, knowing he’d take the trash out in the morning and wiggled his way under his covers. And then he stayed still, waiting for sleep and hoping this night would not be plagued by nightmares. He knew that was too much to ask for. 

  
The boy fell asleep, watched over by the moon. This is the legacy of the ‘great’ Hatake Sakumo, the white fang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just my first draft, so please help me to make it better and try to leave comments, it'd be very helpful!  
> Thank you♥  
> P.S. I will be doing more chapters :3


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kakashi goes to school, he is confronted by his bullies.

Emptiness. That's all that he could feel. Kakashi stared at the ceiling of his room, shaking slightly from the memories of his dream. The memories of his real father- no. He didn’t want to descend into another panic attack so soon. 

 

Stretching, Kakashi got up and walked to his closet, pulling out black jeans and a old sweatshirt that belongs to his dad. He remembers when his dad gave him that jacket. It was only a few days into kakashi’s staying with Minato and Kushina when they realized how bad kakashi’s anxiety was. The six year old continued to have severe nightmares until minato gave him one of his old college sweatshirts that covered most of kakashi’s legs. After that kakashi was able to get better adjusted, and he kept the sweatshirt ever sense. It never failed to calm him.

 

Slipping into his black jeans and pulling the sweatshirt over his head, he put on his shoes and headed downstairs. At the foot of the stairs was the dining room and connected kitchen, where he saw his adoptive parents at the stove. Kushina was making pancakes, Minato against her back. He was whispering something into her ear, causing her to giggle. Kakashi absolutely loved his parents, but often felt as if he was a burden to them. What with them both being ex military and deeply involved in their local business, they had to take time off often to take kakashi to and from therapy. Which was another thing. The teenager felt as though he was broken, too broken for such good people. Kushina had not been able to have children so their only option was to adopt, but instead of choosing another kid who deserved their love they chose a piece of trash like kakashi. 

 

A sharp bark brought kakashi’s attention back to the room in front of him. Pakkun, the old pug was trotting towards him, effectively bringing his parents eyes to kakashi. The pug stopped at kakashi’s feet and sat, waiting patiently for kakashi to pick him up. Bending over, kakashi brought the pug to rest against his chest. Pakkun was a service dog, specializing in owners with anxiety and depression. When kakashi had first moved into the Namikaze Uzumaki household, they had gotten pakkun in order to help the troubled kid. Pakkun leaned up and gently licked his cheek, a tell that kakashi had been on the verge of crying. Kushina looked over at him with worry in her grey blue eyes, but it was Minato who went over to the teenager.

 

“Kakashi,” He began, “ Are you alright?” Minato gently placed his hand against Kakashi’s cheek, calming the blushing teenager. Kakashi always felt embarrassed when his parents saw him breaking down, but with the stress of last night ( he can still feel the pain emanating from his thighs) and from his depreciating thoughts, he got a bit flustered.

 

“ I-i’m fine dad…” kakashi whispered. To this day, he couldn't talk too loudly- a lesson that had been beaten into him. He can still remember they day that he did speak too loud to his father, he was beaten black and blue. Kakashi started shaking slightly from the memory. Minato, as if sensing the problem, smiled encouragingly to his son and gently led him to the table. Sitting down, kushina brought out the pancakes, laying the plate in the middle of the table.

 

“ Are you good to go to school today kakashi?” Kushina asked in a quiet tone. They would always ask him when it's obvious that his anxiety is spiked ( because of kakashi’s special circumstances, his therapist and school counselor have an agreement that, if need be, the teenager can spend the day in her office and do his work, or if things were really bad he could stay home and have his homework given to his parents). Despite this, kakashi felt as though he should not be babied, just because he was “abused” does not mean he should be treated special. If his father could see him now, he'd be so mad. And so out of this fear, kakashi never agreed.

 

“ I’m okay mom” he barely whispered. Kakashi ducked his head into Pakkun’s fur, a sign that he was not willing to talk any further.  Respecting this, his parents went about eating their breakfast - kakashi did not eat much, he really shouldn’t he had gained so much weight recently and the thought of gaining another pound made him sick- and finally kakashi leaved for school, patting pakkun on the head and hugging his parents.

 

The walk to school was not very long, and the weather was decent so kakashi was able to relax during the trip. He pulled out his phone and put in his headphones, turning on one of his father’s favorite motley crue songs. 

 

* * *

 

When he arrived into the school school parking lot, kakashi’s stomach dropped. There, leaning against one of the brick pillars between him and the door was Yahiko, the leader of the group of boys who seemingly love to torture kakashi. Yahiko, a boy with bright orange hair and numerous black piercings littering his face and body. His skin tone is incredibly pale, his grey eyes dark and calculating. Next to him was his “second in command” of sorts, Kisame, a boy of six foot five inches, a pale grey complexion and horrible scarring on his cheekbones. His smile was incredibly crooked with yellow stained teeth, and his eyes beady. Behind them were Kakuzu and Hidan, a pair of goons who simply do whatever Yahiko wants.

 

Kakashi pulled up the hood of his dad’s sweatshirt and tried to get by unnoticed, but no such luck. As he was passing by his hood was grabbed and he was pulled into a hard chest. Kakashi’s breath stopped. 

 

“ Where ya goin’ fag?” A sickening voice whispered into his ear. He started shaking. Then, quickly he was spun around and a large hand took hold of his face, likely bruising his jaw.

 

“Hey bitch,” Kisame sneered “He asked you a question.” The much taller boy angled kakashi’s face towards his own, pushing his thumb into kakashi’s mouth. Tears began to gather into the silver haired boy’s eyes, his body quaking in fear and his breath hitching. Even years after the abuse of his father ended, he could not be touched in certain places without panicking- especially by someone he did not want to touch him. He tried to pull away but he only pushed back into the chest of yahiko, who leaned down and bit his ear. A moment later Kisame pulled back and hit kakashi dead in the stomach. Kakashi’s knees instantly buckled under him, only yahiko’s hold was keeping his up. In the background Kakuzu and Hidan were cackling like hyenas. Yahiko grabbed kakashi by the hair, and placed his hand against the front of kakashi’s pants. Kakashi let out a sob. Looking around, most kids were moving into the school, either too afraid of Yahiko and his group to interfere or looking at kakashi with hate filled eyes. Like he deserved it.

 

He knew he did.

 

“Hey, say guys… This little whore put out for his own daddy, how ‘bout we get a turn?”

 

“ HEY!”

 

Instantly, everyone’s attention was brought to the teenager standing a few feet away and his girlfriend. ‘Asuma! Kurenai’ kakashi instantly recognized his two best friends. Asuma instantly rushed the group of boys, his fist flying over kakashi’s head and colliding with Yahiko’s nose. The taller boy let go of kakashi and grabbed his nose, howling. Kakashi rushed out of his hold, falling into Kurenai’s chest, who held his as close as possible and moved him inside the school. Everything happened so fast that when he looked up again kakashi was in what he assumed to be the woman’s bathroom, kurenai gently carding her fingers through his hair.

 

“Honey, are you okay” Kurenai asked, pulling his attention to her. As soon as their eyes met kakashi burst into tears, shaking and sobbing as quietly as he could. He huddled closer to his friend, and when a few minutes later a knock came from the stall door, he flinched. “ Come in baby”. Asuma ducked under the stall door and moved behind kakashi ask gently as he could. When he felt Asuma’s chest against his back he immediately turned , flinging his arms around his friend’s neck and burying his face in his collar. Kurenai took Asuma’s bloody hands into her own, tsking over his bruising knuckles. Choosing to ignore them for now, she pushed herself against kakashi’s back trying to comfort him. Kakashi started whimpering against Asuma’s throat.

 

“Stupid whore… i-i’m nothing but a dumb s-slut!” He sobbed, digging his nails into his arms. Seeing this, Kurenai pulled his hands away and held them against her chest.

 

“ Kakashi, you're not any of that man, please don't talk like that.” Asuma pulled him closer. He knew of the abuse his long time friend had suffered at the hands of his father, and under no circumstances would he let kakashi think so lowly of himself. But, no matter how hard he and Kurenai tried, all they could do is watch their friend fall farther into his own mind.

 

“ I should just fucking die” he whispered. Asuma’s heart stopped.

 

“No, man no no don’t talk like that, please” Kurenai began petting kakashi’s hair in a soothing motion. “You're so much more than you think kakashi… so much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really have time to look over this for errors so please let me know if you guys see any please :3  
> Btw, I already have a lot of character roles worked out, but do you guys think Kakashi should end up with Obito or Gai????  
> P.S. Is this a good length for a chapter?  
> Thanks for reading ~❤︎


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai and his role in Kakashi's life is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I haven't forgotten about it and, now that i'm on break from school, I can write! So be expecting updates (if all goes as planned) weekly. Now, ON WITH THE PROGRAM~!  
> haha p.s., please tell me if you guys see mistakes anywhere~❤︎

After a while, Kakashi was able to calm down enough to finally stand up ( with a lot of Asuma’s help, but no one needed to know that) and walk to the bathroom mirror and sink. Looking at his face, his breath hitched again. His right eye, which had been blinded so many years ago was as red as his other, an obvious sign that he had been crying. On his jaw, dark bruising stood out against pale skin- from Kakuzu’s hold no doubt. Frankly, he looked like shit. Well he always looked like shit, but even more at the moment. Trying not to look in the mirror again, he hurried and started washing his face.

 

“We have ten more minutes” Asuma said, checking his watch. He and Kurenai both knew better than to ask Kakashi to go home, the silver haired teen was too stubborn to admit he needed a break. Kurenai took her bag and pulled out her concealer, turning her friend to face her. They knew Kakashi would never want to show any of the teachers (not that some of them would help), and his friends would not betray his trust by telling any one their friend is being bullied, despite how bad they wanted to. For years people have taken away Kakashi’s right to make decisions, the least they could do was allow him this. But that doesn’t mean they don’t try.

 

“Kakashi…” Kurenai started,

 

“No” Kakashi whispered, quickly looking away, shaking slightly. As a kid, when he said no, only bad things could happen. Asuma clenched his jaw, knowing what that mannerism stemmed from and hating that, even now, their friend could be haunted by the memory of his father. “P-please” Kakashi added, in an even quieter voice.

 

Kurenai finished covering the bruises, and picked up her backpack, both boys doing the same. Then they left,  going up to the second floor. Asuma walked in front of Kakashi, Kurenai behind trying to protect their smaller friend. This was their usual routine, one or both of them walking Kakashi to class- because not only were the typical bullies mean to him, but a large portion of Konoha high school hated him. Rumors had spread of Kakashi being gay (which caused some of the school population to hate him) or that he put out for anyone. And even though the whole school didn’t know of his past, Yahiko and his band of assholes did and that was enough to put their best friend in danger.

 

Arriving at Senju sensei’s class, both Kurenai and Asuma gave their friend a hug, then hurried to their own class. Kakashi walked inside and sat in the very back - his usual seat. Per the norm, no other students sat near him so Kakashi could somewhat relax, looking out the window of the second story. While it had been cloudy on the way to school, it had just started pouring rain. The teenager quite enjoyed this weather, it was calming and serene. To his dismay, the school bell rung and each student quieted down, their attention drifting to the front of class where…

 

Mr. Senju was not there. Like always. The history teacher, while a great educator, was incredibly irresponsible and always late to class (probably in the hall talking to other teachers). While sitting in the classroom without a teacher, Kakashi always felt nervous. Mainly because Hidan, one of Yahiko’s friends (read loyal dog) sat just a few seats away. And now that Kakashi thought about it, Hidan did seem to be eying him more often. The smaller teenager was incredibly uncomfortable, after each one of the bullies had, on numerous occasions, sexually harassed Kakashi. And as much as Kakashi wanted to tell his parents or someone what was going on, the thought that always came up in his head was much more coercive; If he seemed broken, maybe mom and dad would realize he’s too much trouble and send him back. No matter how many years he lived with Kushina and Minato, he knew they didn’t have to keep him, so he tried to be as little trouble as possible. And while his parents knew about the depression- they had him every once and awhile seeing a therapist after all- they had no idea about the bullying or the self harm. Or the not eating he helpfully reminded himself. While, when he was younger he did not eat because he was afraid to or not used to being allowed to eat, food had become more than that to him. When, just a few months ago he had finally been able to eat normally and had started gaining weight (still below what he should weigh), Minato had mentioned it in passing. Kakashi instantly realized that he had been gaining weight and not in a good way. He was incredibly afraid of becoming too fat, the idea that if he was not perfect he would not be wanted by his parents still circling in his head. So he had started not eating, but when his parents became suspicious, Kakashi learned to eat the food then force himself to throw up. He knew it wasn’t good to do (he had taken freshman health class after all), but that and cutting himself seemed to be the only things keeping him sane for now. 

 

Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts by movement to his left. He looked up just in time to see Hidan settle into the seat beside him, a cold shiver racing up his spine. The taller boy slung an arm around Kakashi’s shoulder pulling him in slightly. The boys behind the pair were cackling, but so far, no other student had noticed. A pale hand came to rest on Kakashi’s thigh, Hidan’s face coming ever closer to the shorter boy’s ear.

 

“Hey there” The older teen whispered, hand moving slightly higher up. Kakashi felt sick. Ever since eighth grade the group of older kid’s had made it a point to make Kakashi scared after Yahiko had learned of kakashi’s past from his policeman father. “Hey bitch, I’m talkin’ to ya” Hidan growled, pulling Kakashi closer. Hidan, unlike Yahiko’s other henchmen, was always trying to prove himself top dog to his friends (even though he and everyone else was terrified of the orange haired senior), and this included an idea that to be top dog, he had to make the weaker boy his play thing. Kakashi shook with fear, hoping that the teacher would come in soon so Hidan would detach himself from Kakashi’s side. 

 

“HEY” Hidan and Kakashi’s attention was immediately drawn to Gai, the tall boy standing a few feet away from the pair. He had rather tan skin with ink-black hair, and big bushy eyebrows. Instantly Kakashi was able to relax, but only slightly. Since the beginning of Freshman year, Gai and Kakashi have had a good friendship. Even though they had only known each other for a short time, Gai was nearly as protective of Kakashi as Kushina and Asuma.

 

“Get the fuck away from him, Hidan” Gai looked really angry, staring at the grey haired teenager. Predictably, Hidan backed away from Kakashi, trying to act as if he weren’t scared of Gai. Gai wasn’t quite as big as Asuma (Asuma being 6’3), but still stood at an intimidating 6 foot. 

 

“Dumb whore, needs his boyfriend to save him” Hidan muttered while he retreated (ran) back to his friends on the other side of the class. Kakashi’s attention was immediately brought back from the group of boys to his friend, who sat beside him. Gai turned towards him, a worried look crossing his face. 

 

“Are you okay, Kakashi?” Guy asked, bringing his hand up to hold Kakashi’s jaw. This forced Kakashi to bring his gaze to meet Gai’s. He immediately noticed how frustrated the boy looked. This was not the first time that Gai had to protect him and it likely wouldn’t be the last. Kakashi felt shame wash over him, thinking of how he burdened such a good person with his own problems. ‘You don’t deserve him’ a pesky voice in the back of his head whispered. ‘ what use would he have for a dirty whore like you? I mean, look at you, takes a sick kind of slut to bend over for his own daddy-’ Kakashi jolted when Gai’s other hand came up to the other side of his face.

 

“I’m fine.” he hurried to say. Gai was about to protest but kakashi held a hand up to him. His larger friend didn’t seem to want to let it go, but did for his sake. Afterward, Senju sensei rushed into the room, looking slightly disheveled (there were whispered mentions of him being with Mito sensei, but no one questioned it). He quickly got to the lesson plan, and that’s how the rest of class went. Kakashi trying to pay attention, but the feeling of Hidan’s hungry gaze did not once leave him.


	4. update

I'll make sure to delete this once I post more chapters, and I don't know if anyone wants me to continue this, but I shall try regardless. I'm also going to be working on another series and maybe a one shot? I think I'm just a little too new to writing to be creating a multitude of series yet.   
Thanks to anyone who liked this story, and I don't want to abandon it. So I'll try my best. Special thanks to tineyninja (who gave me really amazing advice and ideas) and to Wattetraum, who commented really nice things and made me want to keep writing.   
:3


End file.
